Nuestra Graduacion, Nuestra Historia
by Naturox-Uchih's-Saku14
Summary: Los αctuαℓєs Ṩєmpαi dє Koηohα Gαkuєη sє graduαrαη y sєguirαη ℓα cαrrєrα quє єℓigiєroη єη ℓα Uηivєrsidαd, ξso sigηificαbα uηα cosα... —Vαmos α Grαduαrηos, uη díα tєηiα quє pαsαr y ηαdα ℓo dєtєηdrα...— y trαtαηdo dє rєtєηєr uηα ℓαgrimα Ṩαkurα Hαruηo ℓє dєdico unα pєquєñα soηrisα α Ṩαsukє Uchihα, mαs su soηrisα ηo ℓℓєgo α sus ojos... Ṩαbiα ℓo quє vєηiα dєspuєs dє єso...


**_ **=)

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora: **_¡Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia, que se me ocurrió leyendo grandiosos fanfic's, desde hace mucho quise hacer un fanfic que se trate de colegiales, y tratar de hacerlo basándose en algunas cosas de la vida adolecentes, ¡Disfrutenla! Y Dejen Reviews para decirme si les gusto ^.^_

_._

_._

__ _=)

.

.

**Sumary: **

Los αctuαℓєs Ṩєmpαi dє Koηohα Gαkuєη sє graduαrαη y sєguirαη ℓα cαrrєrα quє єℓigiєroη єη ℓα Uηivєrsidαd, ξso sigηificαbα uηα cosα... —Vαmos α Grαduαrηos, uη díα tєηiα quє pαsαr y ηαdα ℓo dєtєηdrα...— y trαtαηdo dє rєtєηєr uηα ℓαgrimα Ṩαkurα Hαruηo ℓє dєdico unα pєquєñα soηrisα α Ṩαsukє Uchihα, mαs su soηrisα ηo ℓℓєgo α sus ojos... Ṩαbiα ℓo quє vєηiα dєspuєs dє єso..._._

_._

_._

__ _=)

.

.

**Publicacion:** Dependiendo sus Reviews.

**Género:** Romance y Humor.

**Aviso: **_Este fic va a contener Lemon explicito (en algunos capítulos), igualmente se va a dar advertencia en los capítulos que se vean en el caso, es á decisión de cada uno. Y también un poco de _**OoC**

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus demás personajes es Copyright de _**Makashi Kishimoto**__**. **_El uso de los personajes en esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solamente para entretener_**. **_La historia si me pertenece por esa razón no se puede ni copiar o cambiarle los personajes para otro fanfic SIN ANTES AVISARME.

_ =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nuestra graduación… Nuestra historia**

**.**

_By: Naturox-Uchih's-Saku14_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Ṩ**alía aburrió con paso aburrido y mirada aburrida dando a entender como estaba, no era para menos después de salir de la oficina de la directora para volver a escuchar su "discurso" en donde le decía que tendría que ser más responsable, después de todo el era un maestro y según decían que tendría que dar el ejemplo, pero claro como dar el ejemplo cuando llega media hora tarde a las clases o en raros casos ni siquiera se presentaba.

Pero como cumplir con sus obligaciones después de disfrutar la cara de todos sus alumnos reprocharles las llegadas tarde, sencillamente porque le encantaba joderle la vida a sus alumnos; y después donde terminaba… en la dirección ganándose un gran y aburrido discurso que él ni siquiera escuchaba, como escuchar tremendo monologo cuando podrías andar viendo los senos de cierta directora que los tenía como quería.

Y no es que fuera un pervert… duh para que mentimos le encantaba ver todo cuerpo de mujeres hermosas es mas no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de poder ver las piernas de ciertas chicas que tenían la falda más arriba de lo que tendrían que llevar y si alrededor suyo no había nada interesante para ver se perdía en las líneas de su hermoso y entretenido libro _Icha Icha_, como le encantaba.

Es obvio quien abría salido por el umbral de la puerta de dirección con cara de fastidio que desaparecía cuando empezaba a abrir su libro y empezar a leer donde se quedo en la mañana.

Un peli-gris más conocido como el sensei que roba una que otra mirada y suspiros soñadores de las chicas que ni siquiera se preocupaban en disimular, es mas en peores casos soltaban un gemido como si estuvieran en medio de una fantasía con él como protagonista mientras lo miraban con cara de haber tenido un orgasmo es ese mismo momento acto que hacía que su ego creciera tanto que los caminos del sendero de la vida se quedaran cortos.

Pero volviendo a los pasillos del muy conocido "_Instituto Konoha Gakuen" _se ve el ojito del peli-gris moviéndose cada vez que pasan las líneas leídas de su preciado libro.

Cuando esta por entrar en la parte más, según él, emocionante de la historia en donde se podrá enterar el suceso que estuvo esperando desde que el escritor del famoso libro se le cruzo por la mente, un ruido proveniente de la esquina de pasillo en el cual tenía pensado pasar, aparecen alguien muy famoso en casi todo el instituto.

El peli-gris al verlos pone cara de fastidio mientras se prepara para dar la vuelta y dignarse a perder en el camino de la vida una vez más, pero como si "las personas" que estaban enfrente de él adivinaran sus movimientos se apuraron y caminaron hacia él para ponerse en donde el peli-gris iba a pisar.

Con fastidio y resignado el maestro cierra el libro y posa su mirada en los dos emocionados chicos que están al frente de él.

—**Personas van personas vienen ¿no Kakashi-sensei?, pero eso no quiera decir que escapan de nuestra vista**—hablaba un chico peli-rojo con rulos parados mientras en sus ojos marrones tenía unos anteojos de aumento con marco negro, y atrás de él un peli-negro con gorra roja y mucho más importante una pequeña cámara de video enfocando en todas partes buscando lo más importante o una pequeña joya para poner en su periódico escolar.

—**Terminemos con esto rápido ¿quieren?** —el peli-gris sigue con su expresión de fastidio viendo como esos chicos ponen una cara de emocionados y el peli-negro enfocaba bien la cámara en la cara del sensei, sorprendente Kakashi-sensei nos da una entrevista sin ni siquiera dignarse a desaparecer.

— **¿Es cierto los rumores que corren diciendo que usted está saliendo con una sensei mientras le está poniendo los cuernos con la directora Tsunade-sama?** —pregunta el peli-rojo en tono profesional, miraba insinuante y emocionado al Kakashi por que vaya a saber la verdad, mientras que el peli-negro sigue enfocando bien para saber que ángulo sería bueno tomar, después de todo un rumor como estos tenía que ser grabados como un profesional como él, no por nada está estudiando esa carrera.

—**Hoy en día se dicen muchas cosas como por ejem… oigan que es eso.**

Los dos chicos que se encargaban de entrevistar dirigieron su vista rápidamente a donde señalaba el profesor, después de todo "Ojo que no ve es una historia perdida" o eso le enseñaron, pero cuando voltean se encuentran con… Nada, así que se encogieron de hombros y voltearon a seguir con la entrevista que tomaría el privilegio de estar en la portada.

Un aura deprimente aparece alrededor del peli-negro y peli-rojo mientras ven el lugar en donde segundos antes estaba un protagonista de los rumores de la semana.

—**Porque siempre caemos en sus juegos** —le pregunta el peli-rojo al pelinegro, este solamente se encoje de hombros mientras se hundía más en su aura.

— **Y en ese momento vi su trasero en buen ángulo agradeciendo a Kami que se le haya caído "accidentalmente" su vaso de agua ¡Gracias Kami! ¡Dattebayo!**

Como si hubiera una gran historia que podrían publicar o estuviera el mismo Brad Pitt en bóxer su aura deprimente fue desapareciendo dando lugar a una llena de brillo volteaban hacia la entrada del Instituto.

— **Tsk, dobe**

Y el aura se intensifico dando a un brillo que dejaba cegadores a los que pasaban por ahí y los miraba con barias gotitas de sudor en la nuca, pero a ellos ni le importaba ya que estaban preparándose para ir hacia allá mientras pensaba en que preguntas hacerle o que ángulo sería bueno tomar.

—**Vamos, que acaso nunca te has interesado en verle el culo a una chica y que culo** — la cara del "dobe" era todo un poema esas facciones pervertidas mirando bobalicón a una parte como si su fantasía se estuviera cumpliendo mientras un aura brillante aparecía alrededor de él.

Su acompañante nada mas roda los ojos ante su monologo que dice todos los días, así que simplemente los ignora viendo con disimulo hacia todas partes en busca de algo o más bien alguien, pero claro no paso desapercibido por su amigo que al instante se le apareció una sonrisa zorruna y lo miraba divertido.

— **Ne, teme ¿Buscas a alguien?** —su sonrisa se agranda al ver como su amigo se tensa pero luego recupera la compostura mirándolo de reojo y mostrando indiferencia.

—**De que hablas subnormal**

**—No te hagas, a quien busca no será acaso a Saku…**

**—Por que tendría que buscar a esa molestia** —lo interrumpía con tono indiferente.

—**Por favor _Sasuke_ no hay nada de malo en buscarla ¿crees que no sabemos?**

**—Más bien tú no sabes o quizás será porque no lo quieres aceptar** —al ver que su amigo no iba a contestar prosigue— ¿**Qué pasa con esa cara de fastidio? Extrañas a la Hyuga**

—**Como no extrañarla**

—**La viste ayer** — dice con simpleza volviendo a caminar con indiferencia e ignorando los suspiros soñadores al ver a esos dos adonis caminando en los pasillos del Instituto.

—**Y que** —se encoje de hombros— **¿Como no extrañarlas?**

**—Las** —dice asiendo énfasis a la última letra, mirando con cejas alzadas como a su amigo le aparecía un aura mucho más fuerte que la anterior y ponía expresión de drogado.

—**Bueno, ella y su dos amigas sus pechochidades como no extrañarlas** —Alzaba sus manos como si estuviera estrujando "algo" en sus sueños.

—**Idiota** —pero su amigo ni se digno a mirarlo ya que seguía con esa sonrisa boba imaginándose a la poseedora de las "pechochidades" con un diminuto traje de baño.

"Valla pedazo de carne" "Hola Sasuke-kun" "Naruto-Sama Sasuke-Sama están guapísimos" "Ya veo a los próximo sempai mas guapos de la historia de Konoha Gakuen" "Nuestra capitán está más guapo que de costumbre" el Uchiha solamente ignoraba a las chicas después de todo el tenia soga y la tenia bien puesta… y para que mentir, no se quejaba.

—**Y aquí encontramos a Sasuke Uchiha el capitán del equipo de fútbol (americano) y Naruto Uzumaki que todos bien saben que también es parte del equipo de los "Shinobi", alumnos de su anteúltimo año** —presentaba en tono profesional el peli-rojo frente a la cámara como si anduviera dando una entrevista a un famosos que de hecho algo así era, llamando la atención del par de mencionados.

_Cabello negro azulado y__desordenado llegando a dar un aspecto entre rebelde y sexy, ojos de un color tan oscuros que hacía que veas tu reflejo en ellos invitándote a perderte en ellos levemente rasgados, cuerpo __excelente y aunque sea delgado tiene músculos marcados, pero sin llegar a exagerar, prueba de las largas horas que se la pasaba entrenando y trabajando duro para llegar a ser el capitán del equipo de futbol__. Es de actitud un poco fría excepto cuando esta cerca de uno de sus amigos o de cierta chica que se encargo de romper por completo su capa de hielo. Poseedor de un importante apellido de clase social, su padre es dueño de las empresas Uchih's Corporation unos grandes accionistas, ninguna persona lo piensa dos veces cuando quiere hacer acuerdos con esa familia. Doce letras dando el nombre de uno de los más importantes y populares del Instituto Konoha Gakuen "Sasuke Uchiha"._

_Y por otro lado pero no menos importantes… "Naruto Uzumaki" __hebras de un color rubio perfecto, ojos de un hermoso azul profundo como el cielo, su cuerpo tiene la musculatura exacta y perfecta dejando en claro que era uno de los Shinobi de Konoha Gakuen, tiene tres rayitas a cada lado de la mejilla dándole un aspecto zorruno, pero sin dejar de que su belleza se opacara, Es demasiado imperativo y muy pero muy pervertido. Su padre es dueño de una cadena hotelera haciendo que su apellido sea igual de importante y conocido que el de los Uchiha._

—**Abramos bien los oídos porque Sasuke-sama y Naruto nos harán una entrevista ¿juntos no es así chicos?** —el peli-rojo miraba con suplica a los mencionados, Sasuke solamente rodo los ojos y miro a otro lado no mostrando todo el fastidio que le daba eso. Y en cuanto Naruto bueno, el solamente lo fulmino con la mirada, por sacarlo de la fantasía en pleno acto y también…— **¡¿Por qué Naruto?! Así de simple y llamas a este teme sama** —señalaba con furia a Sasuke siendo fulminado por el mencionado.

— **¿Cómo van los entrenamientos Sasuke-sama? ¿Su esquipo ya está preparado para poder llevarse el trofeo a casa? ¿Naruto hace algo? ¿O se la pasa comiendo ramen? ¿Cuán grande son los tazones que come? ¿Siempre que come ve a las chicas que pasan a su alrededor o es mentira?** —el peli-rojo simplemente ignoro a el Uzumaki y empezó a hacer preguntas como si fuera el fin del mundo, después de todo no tienes tanta suerte de encontrarte con ellos dos y que te den una entrevista en el que te hablen de TODO.

—**Yo puedo responder a eso** —el rubio se arregla un mecho de cabello hacia atrás y hacia pose chula como todo galán de telenovela, mientras que Sasuke no le importo y miraba distraído el techo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo —**Los entrenamientos van bien, cada vez vamos mejorando. Y el trofeo ya es nuestro, es obvio que lo ganaremos denlo por hecho queridos televidentes. Y en cuanto si Naruto hace al… ¡Oye! Ya les dije me tienen que decir Naruto-sama.**

El peli-rojo simplemente le empujo la cara con su mano y se acerco a Sasuke —**Uchiha-san ¿es cierto los rumores que usted mantiene una relación con la hermosa y segunda al mando del equipo de las porristas Haruno-san?** —el Uchiha solamente lo mira de reojo, ignorando al rubio que los fulminaba desde el piso y susurraba "Estos chicos de hoy en día, no respetan a su futuro sempai".

— **Eso ya había quedado claro** —responde cortante, pero el peli-rojo ni se inmuto y le siguió preguntando —**Puede decirnos si ella se postulara para capitana del equipo el próximo año**

—V**alla con que ya llegaron los idiotas y futuros sempai** —decía una voz en tono burlon muy conocida acercándose haciendo que los demás volteen a ver.

—**Tú también serás un sempai Kiba** — le responde aburrido Naruto mientras se levantaba para saludar a la "manada".

—**Sí pero ustedes serán los más idiotas de la historia, mientras yo seré el Sempai más sexy y deseado de toda la historia**— pone pose chula sacando varios suspiros femeninos, mientras el peli-negro de la cámara aprovecho para sacar fotos como nunca.

— **¿Inuzuka-san es cierto que usted usa el shampoo de su perro?** —pregunta el peli-rojo.

—**Oye así es como demuestras tu respeto a tu futuro líder, valla chicos de hoy en día no le traen respeto a los mayores**— Naruto se puso al lado de él mientras asentía con la cabeza estando de acuerdo a Kiba. Sasuke y los dos que estaban atrás del Inuzuka aprovecharon la oportunidad de huir de esos dos chismosos del periódico escolar, gracias a esos idiotas que tienen de amigos ya no lo molestaran con esas preguntas.

_Inuzuka, familia prestigiosa encargada de una importante y de las mejores cadenas de veterinarios. Cabello castaño corto y alborotado dándole un aire sexy, su rostro tiene un aspecto salvaje con esas marcas en las mejillas de color, piel morena, cuerpo bien marcado y unos lindos ojos rasgados color marrón oscuro. Le encanta hacer bromas y es casi igual de imperativo que Naruto, y menos importante también estaba en el equipo de futbol de la escuela. Kiba Inuzuka._

— **¿Qué relación tienen con Hyuga-san? Y estoy hablando de la chica** —les preguntaba el peli-rojo a esos dos, mientras los tres se fueron de lo más tranquilos lejos de ellos, aunque uno de ellos fulminaba con la mirada al rubio, que mierda iba le iba a responder.

_C__abellera larga y de color castaña amarrada en una coleta baja. Piel clara y ojos de un intenso color perla, rasgos de la familia Hyuga. Piel clara y cuerpo bien dotado, haciendo nombre al líder del club de kendo. Tiene una mirada fría al igual que Sasuke, y un gran poder de liderazgo, no por nada es también presidente del consejo estudiantil, sin duda un gran orgullo para su familia Hyuga al igual que el de los Uchiha son unos gran accionista y se dice que más de una vez estas dos empresas tuvieron sus choques de rivalidad. Neji Hyuga._

_Cabello largo de color negro y peinado en una extraña coleta alta haciendo que parezca la cola de una piña. Piel clara, ojos rasgados y de color marrón oscuro. Su cuerpo está marcado, gracias a muchas horas de entrenar para ser parte del equipo de futbol al igual que Sasuke y Naruto. Es demasiado inteligente para su edad aunque demasiado flojo, cree que todo lo que tenga que pararse es problemático, por eso aun no se sabe como entro al equipo. Su familia es accionista y del mismo nivel que el de Sasuke y Neji. Nara Shikamaru._

—**Esos chicos sí que son problemáticos** —un suspiro de pesadez sale de los labios de Shikamaru, los tres están caminando por los pasillo dirigiéndose a sus respectivos casillero. Y obvio el está en medio del Hyuga y de Uchiha.

Los dos solamente lo miran de reojo sin contestar caminando indiferentes, haciendo que otro suspiro salga de los labios de Shikamaru "Que al menos no podría estar Gaara, el habla un poco más que estos dos".

Y como si fuese un invocación (N/A: cosa que no lo es porque no estamos en un fic del mundo ninja xD) aparece el mencionado en frente de ellos.

_Cabello corto y alborotado de color rojo un poco oscuro, piel clara dejando resaltar sus ojos rasgados de un extraño color verde aquamarina deliñados de negro, en la frente tiene un tatuaje del color de su pelo, es un Kanjis que dice Ai traduciendo Amor, se lo había hecho en honor a su madre que por un accidente había muerto. Es alto, cuerpo con músculos sin llegar a exagerar. También era parte del equipo de los Shinobi's. Es una persona fría y con una mirada carente de sentimientos, que lograba asustar a algunos, sin embargo quienes lo conocen bien saben que esa faceta en el que estaba solo y era antisocial paso, ahora es menos frio que Neji y Sasuke, que junto con esos dos son conocidos por el –patético según los integrantes- nombre "Los cubitos de hielo de Konoho Gakuen". Gaara Sabakuno._

El Nara en cierta parte se aliviaba, al menos este loco le venía a hacer un poco de compañía a este… -no tan- tenso ambiente.

—**Uchiha, Hyuga, Nara** —

—**Gaara** — _(Cuñadito) _no lo último será mejor no ponerlo, aun no me perdona haber pervertido a su dulce e inocente hermanita, aunque de lo segundo no tiene nada.

Los dos primeros nada mas asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar siendo seguido por el peli-rojo (N/A: no el chismoso, Gaara U=.=).

"_No pues ahora todo está peor, porque se me ocurrió empezar a caminar con los cubitos de hielo, mierda"._

Para suerte del vago su divertido e inolvidable paseo no duro mucho ya que cuando menos lo esperaba tenía que separarse de ellos para dirigirse hacia su casillero, Gaara y Neji se fueron solos mientras que Sasuke se fue solo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

El uniforme escolar:

-**Masculinos:** Consistía en_una camisa blanca (Casi todos los chicos lo tenían desabrochada los primeros tres botones) mangas corta con el símbolo del instituto al final de la manga, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos negros._

**-****Femeninos****:** _Consistía la falda del uniforme que era color negra, y en la parte de arriba era__ una camisa blanca mangas cortas que tenía el signo del Instituto a la terminación de la manga y en la parte del cuello traía como un moño. _(N/A:Como en Konoha High School *O*)

**En los dos casos no llevaban puesto el saco ya que estaban en época de verano.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Con tranquilidad y no inmutándose de toda femenina que pasaban por ahí se lo comían con la mirada, Uchiha Sasuke puso la clave de casillero para luego abrir la puerta de este. Saco sus cosas y libros que necesitaría para su próxima clase y antes de cerrar su taquilla, pone su total atención a una parte del casillero.

Inmediatamente un brillo sincero muy conocido cuando ve a alguien se asomo en sus ojos, mientras se deleitaba con la foto que estaba pegada en la parte de adentro de la puerta.

Esa sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes, que siempre le dedicaba a él y que se tranquilizaba de solo verla, esos ojos de ese color jade con un brillo especial; desde el primer momento quedo hipnotizado por esos ojos y como olvidarse de esa cabellera, lo que hacía resaltarla de cualquier otra chica… porque así era Sakura Haruno, millones de veces mejor que cualquier otra chica era como lo veía Sasuke a ella… después de todo dicen que la chica que estas enamorado es la más hermosa y sexy de todo el planeta. Así es, Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado, y nada más y nada menos que de su novia... Sakura Haruno.

—**Puedes dejarme, te he dicho que no lo hare** —decía una voz cerca muy conocida para él, inmediatamente apareció una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha.

—**Oh, vamos solo una pregunta más por favor** —tan pronto como la sonrisa había aparecido desapareció al oír la segunda voz.

Justo cuando volteo el rostro hacia la esquina del pasillo que se escuchaba la voz apareció "ella", Sakura Haruno. Instintivamente la miro de arriba abajo, nunca se cansaría de mirarla.

_Piernas largas y marcadas, caderas anchas y cintura pequeña, se veían realmente bien con la faldita negra del Instituto quedándole una mano arriba de la rodilla. Sus pechos eran justos y suficientes para la edad que tenia, su camisa de uniforme blanca le hacían resaltar sus curvas, simplemente… curvas perfectas, el escote de la camisa dejaba ver su blanquecino y cremoso cuello siendo adornado por una cadenita de plata con un dije que decía en tamaño pequeño "Sasuke" en mayúscula. Su rostro era afiliado y hermoso, tenía una piel demasiado clara pero no se le veía mal, al contrario hacia que sus lindos y rasgados ojos color jade se pudieran lucir más, pero lo que más le lucia era ese cabello de extraño color rosa palido inconfundible que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda. _

Sin que él se dé cuenta ya se había quedado hipnotizado con la belleza de su novia, como la primera vez que la vio, aunque, cuando la vio le resulto raro que no haya caído en sus redes con su inigualable y tremendo adonis frente sullo, así que fue a lo último que siempre hace… un piropo, lo único que gano fue una cachetada de parte de ella.

Podía haber seguido escaneándola pero volvió a la realidad cuando vio que detrás de ella venia ese peli-rojo molesto, y por pocas veces que se lo veía sin su amigo el de la estúpida cámara.

El peli-rojo se acerco a una peli-rosa que tenía cara de fastidio — **¡Por favor!**

Un suspiro de pesadez sale de los labios de la Haruno —**Pero rápido.**

Inmediatamente un aura brillante aparece alrededor del peli-rojo junto a una sonrisa boba, al ver a la peli-rosa que hacia como si estuviese mirando el reloj de su muñeca, cosa que no tenia, recobro la compostura. Saco un papel del bolsillo de su camisa, que hay que mencionar que tenía todos los botones abrochados. Y frente a la mirada de confusión de parte de la peli-rosa y la entrecerrada de Sasuke que los veía desde lejos, empezó a leer la hoja.

**"_Perfecta" eso era lo que decían cada chico que la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne a la actual segunda al mando en el equipo de porristas Sakura Haruno, todo el Instituto sabía que esa chica era intocable._**

**_El mismo Uchiha había autoproclamado en frente de toda la escuela, en el mismo comedor del instituto, que "Nadie podía mirar y mucho menos tocar a SU chica". Después de unas cuantas mas palabras, bajo de arriba de la mesa a la cual se había subido, se puso en frente de la Haruno, que en esos momentos miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos, la agarro de la cintura y la beso en frente de todos y sin ningún pudor. _**

**_Dejando la marca de Uchiha, y cuando un Uchiha ponía la marca en alguien, ese alguien era intocable, y más si ese Uchiha es Sasuke el sexy-boy mas deseado de toda la escuela y postulante para el próximo capitán del equipo de los Shinobi's._**

— **¿Porque estás leyendo esa cosa?** — decía con fastidio la peli-rosa, una vez haya terminado de leer el dichoso papelito.

—**Esto es lo poco que dijeron en el diario escolar a principio de año, por cuestiones laborales…**

—**O diarrea** — lo interrumpía

— **¡No fue diarrea!** —Decía el peli-rojo mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, eso era trauman te si lo sabia una dama, y más si era la linda peli-rosa que lo decía restándole importancia —**Simplemente algo me calló mal y no pude ir y, haaah, por favor, vamos solo una pregunta y te dejare tranquila** —decía el peli-rojo tratando de acercarse a ella, al parecer ninguno había deparado de la presencia del peli-negro.

Un suspiro de pesadez sale de los labios de la peli-rosa —**Esta bien, solo una —**

**—Sí, sí, sí solo una** — en un rápido movimiento la acorralo entre un casillero y su cuerpo, la peli-rosa solo estaba tranquila mientras Sasuke tenía el seño frunció y sus puños apretados preparándose para caminar hacia ese cuatro ojos —**Cuantas veces te has acostado con Uchiha** — el mencionado se tranquilizo un poco mientras escuchaba atento a la peli-rosa, que al escuchar la pregunta ensancho los ojos, pero después relajo sus facciones — **¿Uchiha mayor o Uchiha menor?** —pregunta tranquila mientras Sasuke apretó los puños de vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia esos dos — **Porque te diré lo mismo que le dije a Uchiha mayor hacía mucho tiempo, no me voy a acostar contigo.**

—**Así que Itachi Uchiha te pidió que te acuestes con el ¿Cuándo paso exactamente?—** decía ignorando lo último, pero por dentro lloraba, ¡tremendo bombón!

—**El día en que tú te cansaste de tener el pelo como un nido de rata y te lo quieras rapar con un corte Mark Salling, y te quieras poner lentes de contactos para impresionar a tu novia rubia que está estudiando la carrera de modelo y poder entrar a la mansión play boy y la quieras compartir con Hugh Hefner —**

**—¿Y eso… cuando p-paso?** — decía con los ojos abiertos como platos, aun no termina de acostumbrarse a sus respuestas.

—**Tú mismo lo dijiste, largo** —lo empuja levemente hacia atrás haciendo que se deshaga del agarre. Justo pasaban dos personas haciendo que él se caiga arriba de la chica.

—**Oye viejo ten más cuidado, ¿no vez que la pollita y yo queremos divertirnos?** — Se quejaba Kiba justo mientras con un empujón sacaba a él peli-rojo y ayudaba a su compañía — **¿Estás bien pollita?** — la rubia exuberante solamente asintió mientras hacia un patético puchero.

—**L-lo siento** —decía el peli-rojo con un gran sonrojo en la cara mientras veía embobado el puchero.

Kiba agarro a la rubia por la cintura mientras la ayudaba a sacudir un poco su uniforme y de paso toquetearla un poquito, haciendo que la rubia se ría como tonta.

—**Ten cuidado la próxima, vamos pollita** —Antes de seguir avanzando se había reparado en la presencia de la peli-rosa que lo miraba de lo más tranquila no inmutándose que su amigo se llevara a otra chica a "divertirse" después de todo lo entiende una follada antes de entrar a clases es lo mejor, no mas estar con su sexi peli-negro se le hace agua la boca — **Hola, hermosa.**

—**Kiba, ¿no es ella una amiga con la que te follaste en la mañana?** — preguntaba divertida la peli-rosa, viendo como la rubia exuberante ponía cara de indignación.

— **¡Que!**—la rubia fulminaba con la mirada a Kiba, así que antes de irse se soltó del agarre y le pego una cachetada— Imbécil.

—**No espera pollita, no hablaba en cerio** —la peli-rosa miraba la escena divertida, como le gustaba joderle la vida a Kiba— **¡Ey! Y ahora donde voy a encontrar a otra chica para follármela** —miraba al cielo como esperando que escuchen su plegaria y que lluevan chicas, pero de inmediato una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro haciendo que la peli-rosa entrecierre los ojos—**Sakurita, tu no abras hecho esto para tener la mejor follada de tu inocente vida, porque te aseguro que podrías haberte que ahorrarte el drama y tener un trió, que dices tú, yo y esa rubia hueca, mmm suena tentador.**

—**No gracias** — dice con simpleza.

—**Vamos, apuesto a que debes estar cansada del Uchiha, si quieres para no quedar mal con él podrías invitarlo y hacemos la orgia más grande de toda la puta vida.**

—**Hn, estás loco si crees que compartiré a mi novio** — lo miraba con cara de "eres estúpido o tienes un hongo en esa cabeza", pero luego puso una cara de boba — **Además… todo lo que tu encuentras en una orgia Sasuke me lo da millones de veces mejor —**

Sasuke paro en su camino mientras una sonrisa llena de arrogancia llego a su rostro, mientras su pecho se inflaba de ego, la charla se puso demasiado interesante, una de las chicas mas sexis y deseadas de todo Konoha Gakuen hablando de él como si fuera lo mejor en la cama (cosa que era).

—**Acaso dije algo de inocente, se nota como Sasuke la pervirtió más de lo que he conocido** — decía con los ojos entrecerrados mas la peli-rosa no lo escucho ya que seguía en bobalilandia imaginándose haciendo cosas con su peli-negro no aptas para vírgenes — **Duh que digo, el más pervertido que he visto en toda mi vida es Naruto y aseguro que no veré a nadie que lo supere.**

—**Pues ni modo, tendré que poner cara de lastima y pedir a esa rubia que me perdone, ahí nos vemos lindura** — rápidamente le da un beso en la mejilla a la peli-rosa, que ya había vuelta a la realidad de su sueño no tan lejano y empieza a correr por donde se fue la chica (_Espero que la pollita no haya corrido muy lejos quiero mi follada rápido *O*_)

La peli-rosa lo vio irse con una sonrisa divertida, estaba tan entretenida viéndolo correr que no se dio cuenta que el Uchiha seguía ahí hasta que este la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que se sobresalte —** Mmmm al parecer alguien quiere que la castigue no me fuiste a saludar ¿No? Sa-ku-ra** — la oji-jade se estremeció al sentir que el peli-negro le hablaba en el cuello —** Sasuke-kun** — decía con una sonrisa sincera mientras ponía sus manos arribas de los brazos del peli-negro.

El peli-negro sonrió con arrogancia, pero luego frunció el seño, de un movimiento rápido la dio vuelta así quedarse rostro con rostro —** ¿Debería castigarte ahora no crees? No solo no me buscaste sino que te la pasas estando con chic…-** — las palabras del chico quedaron ahogadas por los labios de la peli-rosa que se había puesto de puntitas de pie y le agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

El Uchiha una vez salido de su trance correspondió en seguida mientras pasaba un brazo a su cadera y la otra a la mejilla de la peli-rosa que cuando sintió el agarre del peli-negro paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello para luego subirlas y empezar a jugar con esas hebras que a ella tanto le gustaban. La lengua del peli-negro era como una serpiente que se envolvía alrededor de la lengua de ella, simplemente ese sabor les encantaba y no había duda de quedada vez que los probaba él se hacía adicto a ese inconfundible sabor a cerezos.

El flash de una cámara los hacen volver haciendo que se separen y volteen a ver quien lo provoco, encontrándose con el peli-rojo, como si no hubiera mañana empezó sacar fotos de todos los mejores ángulos que existían con una cámara que sabrá Kami donde la habrá sacado.

Los ojos de la pareja se ensancharon levemente, el Uchiha rápidamente reacciono y se separo de su novia tomándola de la mano — **Corre** — dice mientras jalaba a una peli-rosa que ni lenta ni perezosa empezó a correr tratando muy difícilmente de seguir los pasos de su novio.

En cuanto los vio correr empezó a seguirlos —** ¡Esperen!, necesito una declaración** — el peli-rojo cuatro ojos mostrando terror en los ojos mientras corría tras ellos, pero lloraba internamente, maldice el día en que le agarro diarrea y tuvo que quedarse en casa y faltar al colegio, mismo día que el Uchiha había autoproclamado oficialmente y en público ser novio de la oji-jade, y el ni siquiera pudo hacer una entrevista, pero de esta no se librarían lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo importándole poco que su torneo de ajedrez este por empezar.

La pareja corría tratando de que ese peli-rojo chismoso no los alcance si eso pasaba alta entrevista los esperaría y no tendrían tiempo para estar los dos juntos y solos como pareja normal — **¡No se corre en los pasillos! Uchiha Haruno** — gritaba el presidente del club estudiantil Neji Hyuga, pero ellos lo ignoraron y siguieron corriendo siendo seguido por el peli-rojo que apenas paso al lado del Hyuga le saco una foto con flash y siguió corriendo.

—**Tsk ese idiota** — se tallaba los ojos el oji-perla el flash había ido directo, de pronto sale una linda peli-castaña que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido —** A ti todo te moleste verdad Hyuga** —

—**Tenten dijimos que esto lo arreglaríamos después de salir de aquí** —

La peli-castaña frunció el seño molesta, viendo la seriedad pero al mismo tiempo tratando de restarle importancia — **Sabes, se me quitaron las ganas de hablar contigo, así que adiós** — el oji-perla solamente suspiro con pesadez mientras se sobaba las sienes, Kami, su novia seguía molesta, lanzo otro suspiro para luego irse de ahí de nada servirá pedirles dejar de correr a esos dos.

(_Al parecer Ama está enojada con el Hyuga, esto será para la tercera página del periódico escolar *O* pero no me detendré hasta tener la segunda página que es Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, ¡Amo ser reportero! *O*_)

Mientras corre Sasuke voltea hacia atrás viendo al peli-rojo siguiéndolos —**Tsk.**

—**Sasuke** — decía entrecortadamente la peli-rosa, haciendo que Sasuke la voltee a ver pero sin dejar de correr.

Viéndola toda exaltada, sonrojada, manteniendo la boca entreabierta mientras respira agitadamente. Kami, le dieron ganas de hacerla suya en ese mismo instante.

—**¡No se corre en los pasillos! Uchiha Haruno** — el grito del Hyuga logro que salga del pequeño trance, si quería hacer suya a la peli-rosa primero se tenía que deshacer de ese cuatro ojos molesto que los seguía. Su vista paso a lo primero que tenía en frente en ese momento, viendo a Ino Yamanaka hablando con Hinata Hyuga no, no podía, eran amigas de su chica. Vio rápidamente de reojo sin dejar de correr, hasta que encontró a la persona "_Perfecto_" fueron sus pensamientos al ver a… Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio tenía una expresión de 100% pervertido, normalmente siempre llega a los 97%, así que este es un record. Mientras ve una foto que tiene en brazos como si fuera la misma pampita desnuda. Pero sale de su ensoñación cuando siente un tirón en su brazo, luego de eso se ve como es lanzado hacia el paparazi personal del instituto. Así es queridos lectores Sasuke Uchiha lanzó hacia ese cuatro ojos a ni más ni menos que el amante numero uno de ramen, Naruto Uzumaki.

Debido al golpe el peli-rojo cayó al suelo al igual que Naruto, y Sasuke no se hizo el menso sino que siguió corriendo, pidiendo prestado a su sensei Kakashi Hatake, el camino de la vida para perderse con su chica.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Estaba cansado, ya le dolían los pies y de seguro ya habría perdido en su torneo de ajedrez, todo… para nada. Eso es lo que encontró en los pasillos de Konoha Gakuen… nada.

Encontró a… el presidente del consejo estudiantil Neji Hyuga peleando con Tenten Ama. Pero no solamente a ellos, también a Temari Sabakuno dándole un tremendo golpe a Shikamaru Nara, seguramente ellos también se habrán peleados, y por primera vez en su vida se compadecía del pobre problemático.

Pero no ningún rastro de la pareja que buscaba, hasta fue a buscarlos a fuera, donde se encontró a un Kiba comiéndose a besos a la rubia exuberante mientras toqueteaba a la amiga de la rubia; Sai Shimura haciendo un retrato a su novia Ino Yamanaka; y Karin Uzumaki comiéndose a un pibe del club de natación… y a Hinata Hyuga siendo acosada por Naruto Uzumaki.

Hasta busco en el baño de mujeres pero no estaban, lo único que se gano fue la cachetada de un par de chicas.

Busco en todos lados, todos lado menos… El armario del conserje.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de este pero un ruido muy conocido en todo el Instituto Konoha Gakuen, lo hizo parar.

**_¡Riiiiiiiinnnnnggg!_ **(Timbre de la escuela)

Con toda la frustración del mundo grita y patalea como un nene chiquito la puerta del armario.

—**Debió llegar más temprano alumno, lo espero en el salón dieciséis para su castigo** — paró en seco al oír esa conocida y "aterradora" voz para todos los alumnos que acostumbraban a llegar tarde.

—**Mierda.**

Lo último que se ve es como el peli-rojo sale corriendo tratando de que no sea visto que llego tarde.

—**¡Usted! Lo veo en el salón dieciséis** — pero como escuchamos… no lo logro.

La puerta del armario de conserje se abre dando paso a unos desarreglado Sasuke y una despeinada Sakura, pero en algo coinciden, los dos tienen una meuca de completa satisfacción en sus rostros.

—**Mou, Sasuke-kun siempre llegamos tarde y esta vez es por tu culpa** — la peli-rosa tiene un tierno puchero, Sasuke solamente la vio con una media sonrisa mientras disfruta de su puchero.

—**Hn, será mejor que no salgamos de aquí, ese viejo nos puede agarrar, y la verdad no quiero estar una hora sentado en el salón dieciséis haciendo nada, cuando podría estar haciéndote el amor** — el peli-negro la agarra de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Sakura se sonroja levemente mientras tiene una sonrisa divertida —B**ueno, nos podríamos saltar esta clase, después de todo educación sexual no sirve mucho que digamos, se de sexo todo lo que tengo que saber** — la peli-rosa le guiña el ojo coqueta mientras Sasuke amplía su sonrisa.

—**Hmp, tendría que quitarme un poco el estrés que vino cuando ese cuatro ojos empezó a golpear la puerta** — el peli-negro bajo su rostro hacia el cuello de ella dejando pequeños besos que hacían estremecer a la peli-rosa.

**—Bueno, espero lograr quitártelo** — Sasuke, por inercia baja un poco la vista encontrándose con un perfecto collar de plata con su nombre, adornando su blanquecino cuello. Sin duda toda ella era de él. Sube el rostro viendo maravillado como ella se muerde el labio y sus mejillas están sonrosadas.

—**Siempre lo logras cerezo** — y con una sonrisa de parte de los dos, dieron media vuelta dirigiéndose adentro del armario.

Después de todo… no es la primera vez que demuestran su amor en el armario del conserje, esto es casi todos los días en el _Instituto Konoha Gakuen_, aunque… a veces Naruto está más insoportable que ahora.

**—¡Oye! Eso no es cierto dattebayo.**

**—Cállate Naruto.**

**—Hinata te he dicho que estas muy sexi hoy.**

**—Hmp s-solo dilo.**

**—Eso es todo amigos, ¡Dattebayo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**)? … Espero que les haya gustado mi idea.**

**Háganmelo saber con uno de sus grandes Reviews! =)**

**En este capítulo no estuvieron mucho los otros personajes, pero se los prometo que en el siguiente saldrán mas, como Sai-Ino-Hinata-Karin! Etc. ^.^!  
**

**Espero que me comprendan! -.-  
**

**Que pasara? *O*  
**

**Karin será la mala como siempre?... mmm pueden que se equivoquen o pueden que no, notaron que lleva su verdadero apellido "Uzumaki", que será del papacito de Naruto… (? *¬***

**Después de todo acá el trama se trata más de que harán los chicos después de que se gradúen!... se separaran o seguirán juntos.**

**Ya saben…**

**Quise basarme un poquitín! En High School Musical o Glee! Ya que estos dos se tratan mas de eso!**

**GOOD BYE CORY MONTEITH :'(**

**.**

**.**

**Este fanfic se vería bonito con uno de sus Reviews!?**

**Solo ustedes lo sabrán!**

**.**

**.**

**Publicación: Dependiendo sus Reviews**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!...**

_J.A.E - Naturox-Uchih's-Saku14_


End file.
